Better than Vodka
by CamillaChappers
Summary: Series of one-shots with our favourite master assasians and super-heros. Set after Avengers Clint/Natasha
1. Chapter 1

_A:N - Sorry I've republished this as I totally didn't proof read and there's ton of grammar and spelling mistakes in the first one. Apologises! Thank you so much though everyone who has favourited this and reviewed this - it really means so much that my work is being enjoyed. Thank you everyone! _

_And by the way, The Avengers is such an AWESOME movie. Enjoy!_

* * *

The battle had been both physically and mentally exhausting but finally, it was over. They had stopped the bickering and had actually become a team, a victorious team who had just saved New York City and possibly the world from destruction. And Natasha Romanoff was exhausted.

The shawarma that Stark had _insisted_ on eating was good, satisfying after a tough battle that had been fought, and as she hungrily wolfed down the meal, she could feel Clint's foot gently against her hip. She turned and smiled at him, receiving a warm smile in return as they understood one another. Her stomach swooped and she knew it had nothing to do with the food. She cared about Clint. To her, he was the only one who truly understood her, the only one who would ever understand her. She knew she was a hard person to read yet, Clint managed it so easy, so effortlessly. She had seen it before just an understanding between two friends, a mutual agreement as so to speak. She had always thought of love as something for children, yet she couldn't quite register what it was she was feeling for him.

So when he'd taken her hand and suggested going separately from the rest of the team, (who Tony had insisted they stayed at the now mangled Stark Tower), she didn't hesitate.

They found themselves at a safe house in downtown New York which somehow hadn't been destroyed. After contacting Fury and being told to take time off, they had sat down on the battered couch that was within the apartment, both nursing strong drinks – of course she had Russian vodka. They sat in companionable silence, both just content in the fact they were with one another.

"How many people did I kill?"

The question came from nowhere, as Natasha turned her head to face Clint. She could see the sadness in his eyes, the blank expression on his face. It was almost as if she could see the conflicting emotions he was hiding within right there, and it hurt her.

"Clint…"

"How many people?" He asked her again, this time a little more forceful. She watched as he swallowed, before saying again.

"How many of our agents, our comrades did I kill?"

She shook her head, watching Clint carefully, watching him trying to keep his emotions hidden.

"You didn't Clint, it wasn-"

"God damn it Natasha!" He suddenly cried out, a fist slamming down on the coffee table in front of them, his gaze staring at his clenched fist. She watched him breathe heavily, trying to calm down but she knew it was no use.

"Just tell me! How many people?" He angrily cried, slamming his fist now again and again. It broke her, seeing him like this – she silently berated herself for allowing such emotions to eat away at her like this; god damn it, she was a spy for crying out loud! Then she decided – she didn't care anymore. He needed her.

She reached forward and without thinking, she placed her hand over his clenched fist. The contact seemed to shock them both; he stopped slamming his fist and was now focused on her petite hand resting on his hand. She had to hold back a gasp from the small shock she felt when her skin had touched his.

"Clint…" She breathed, trying to remain calm for his sake, "It wasn't you who killed them. You didn't at all. Loki was the one who did that."

He sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose as she just continued to watch him.

"I should have been stronger, I should have turned to stop him…"

"Clint!" She almost yelled at him, "please stop this. You couldn't have stopped him and you didn't kill those people. Stop beating yourself up over this – they know it wasn't you. It's all Loki." She had to calm herself, as he lowered his head, guilt written across his face. She subconsciously began to stroke his fist, still clenched in a soothing pattern.

"Even you said yourself, Loki was mainpulating you. Trust me, you have nothing to be guilty for." She could almost feel him relaxing, calming under her touch as she continued to stroke his hand, having no idea how much this was making him go crazy.

"Yes I do," he whispered, continuing to stare at her thumb which was stroking his hand. She sighed, though she should have known how stubborn he was.

"Clint…"

"Because I should have fought harder to come back to you." He was barely audible, barely a whisper as he spoke but she heard him alright. She swallowed – a part of her didn't want to reveal her feelings, how much she truly cared; she was Natasha Romanoff, The Black Widow; a spy that shouldn't have these feelings. She could have so easily have said nothing, but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Then I should have been more honest when I said I'd been comprised." She breathed back, as his gaze rose to meet hers. The intensity at which he stared at her, those beautiful eyes which were now his own was incredible as she felt herself unable to tear her gaze away. He only broke it when he looked down to unclench his fist, and to slot his fingers with hers, interlacing them, as if he was binding them together. She gave a small intake of breath at the feel of hands laced together, and she wouldn't admit it out loud but it felt **perfect.**

She had followed his gaze down to their joining hands, both of them fascinated at the smallest of touch, his thumb now also stroking her skin.

"It seems like we have both been comprised," He said, with a small chuckle with drew a small smile from her. They continued to stare at their hands, each other stroking one another's hand with their thumbs, soothing each other, reassuring each other.

"Then you know, Nat," She smiled as he used his nick name for her, the last time he'd heard it she was on an alien craft and he'd been nervously watching – it had calmed her. It still did.

"That I'm always going to be here for you. Always."

And she understood. Hell, they were so good at understanding one another and now, she understood him perfectly. That whatever would happen tonight, whatever would happen tomorrow, they would always have one another. Whether they were partners, best friends, lovers. Whether they were Hawkeye and Black Widow, or Natasha and Clint. Whatever would happen in the future, he had her back and she had his.

And it made her feel wonderful, and as their gazes met once more, something shifted in the atmosphere. It was thick, making her feel hazy with whatever she was feeling but the only thing her mind could and would think to do was to slowly lead towards him. He did the same, as if they were being pulled to one another. She could only focus on his lips, moving towards her then the brush of them against one another. They both gasped slightly, before he captured hers more firmly. They both breathed a sigh as their lips moved in time, gradually getting more heated as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for access which she gladly complied. It was intoxicating – better than any Russian Vodka in her mind. His hands were somehow placed on her waist and her hands had now wound round his neck, her fingers running through his short cropped hair. They stayed like this for a while, amazed by one another before her legs were somehow wrapped around his waist and he was picking her up. They didn't break contact, still kissing each other with abandon as he slammed them into a wall. She loved the feel of his body pressed against hers – god it made her feel alive. She knew he felt the same because the next thing she knew, he was walking them to the bedroom, dropping her down on the bed with a delicious thud.

When she woke up the next morning, sunlight streaming into the room, she felt perfectly content as her head was lying on his bare chest. He was sound asleep, breathing gently as she just watched him. Maybe it was love but she didn't even know herself. All she knew was that they would always have one another, no matter who they may be when he woke.


	2. Chapter 2

_A:N- Ladies and Gentleman, you shall be pleased to know I have decided to expand this fic! Instead of just being a one-shot, this story will now be a series of one-shots, all set under the same universe but it does not have a direct storyline - it simply involves Clint/Natasha and our favourite Avengers._

_Enjoy! And thank you to everyone so far who has favourited or reviewed this story - it means a lot!_

* * *

He had been gone for a month, and she had heard nothing. Absolutely nothing. She knew of course as spies they had to be secretive – but surely he shouldn't been this secretive after all that happened between them.

When it happened, it'd been two weeks since the battle with Loki and saving the world. Stark Tower was now called the Avengers Tower, and Stark himself had insisted that the team stayed at the tower; Fury had even agreed to it. He wanted the team to become a 'family' – the word just made Natasha cringe and she at first was against it, but she had soon warmed around to the idea. Mainly because it meant she spent a lot more time with him. Her partner.

Her and Clint had been close since the battle – sneaking small kisses and holding each other as they slept, keeping the nightmares away. The others knew something was going on – Tony had even gone as far as placing a $10 bet with Steve on that they were together in some form of sense (screwing each other is what Tony's gutter of a mind thought). Natasha and Clint knew too, but they decided to play along with it anyway. Until he disappeared.

Two weeks after the battle, he left Stark Tower and hadn't returned. Natasha didn't think much of it – purely thinking SHIELD had called him in for a meeting or something but then he hadn't returned. Though she kept it to herself, she began to get more and more worried about what he had happened. So much so that after a couple of days, she made Tony fly her in his private copper to the SHIELD helicarrier; he at first had been against it, only quickly agreeing when the Black Widow was reaching for her knife and gave him a extremely stern look. At the headquarters, she demanded to see Nick Fury, who had to deal with a very annoyed and irritated Black Widow.

"You tell me where he is Fury!" She all but shouted at the director, who continued to look at her in cool demeanour. Stark, who had accompanied her into the headquarters, had chosen to keep to himself in a corner of the room, but quietly piped up.

"Y'know, I'd tell her where he is Fury. She almost had a knife at my throat earlier…"

"STARK!" She turned on him now, shouting "You're not helping!"

Tony held his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm only trying to help!"

She scowled at him, narrowing her eyes before turning back to Fury.

"I can't tell you his whereabouts Agent Romanoff. I sent Agent Barton on a private mission and he wished to keep his whereabouts disclosed."

Natasha was speechless for a moment, digesting the information she had just received. Shaking her head of her thoughts and feelings she currently had, she looked up at the director.

"Then send me to where he is. I can help!" She demanded but Fury just shook his head.

"I cannot do that Agent Romanoff. This is a mission for Agent Barton, and him alone." And with that Fury swept out of the room, leaving for once a silent Black Widow.

That had been a month, and he still hadn't returned. Since then, she had kept to herself – mainly staying in her room and refusing at times to join the team for meals. Only occasional members of the time popping to her room with food stopped her starving. They all knew by now how Barton's absence was effecting her, it was clear to tell. She didn't admit it out loud, she wouldn't but she missed him. She missed the feel of his muscular arms wrapped around her body, the feeling she got when she laid her head on his chest, his soothing heartbeat calming her. Without him, nightmares were a constant and she would writhe around in her sleep, continuously shouting out. Eventually, she all but gave up with even sleeping, preferring to be in the training arena Stark had built for them, perfecting her moves after she ached.

It had been a whole month before he finally returned. She had been in her room, aimlessly looking at the New York skyline, before the Captain knocked hastily on her door.

"Natasha, come quick." He said, a gleam in his eye as he ran back out. She curiously followed hot on his heels, along the corridor to the living room.

_It had to be him, it just had to be, _She thought all the way to the living room, where she was greeted by her fellow team-mates (and Pepper) crowding around something in the middle of the room. Or maybe it was someone. She strained to look who it was, a little bit of hope building up in her and then it was confirmed by Stark shouting out.

"Looking good Legolas!" Then she knew it was him – that was his nickname for Clint. She found her feet moving slowly forward and the guys slowly parted to show him. He looked exhausted, worn out but he was there, it was really him. She noted how he looked even more handsome rugged and worn out, then his gaze rose to meet hers. He slowly smiled, holding his arms out expectantly, so she could slipped against him and feel his muscular body once more. Suddenly the smile she had slipped from her face, and her hand rose up to slap his cheek. Hard.

"What the hell Nat?"

"YOU ABSOLUTE BASTARD CLINT BARTON!" She screamed at him, staring intensely at him, her face a look of thunder. "HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE AND EXPECT EVERYTHING TO BE OKAY!"

"Tash…" He tried to cut in, but her hand rose up to point a finger at him.

"DON'T YOU 'TASH' ME!" She continued to scream. They failed to notice the other team-mates sneaked out of the room, sensing a big argument about it. But they only went into Steve's room, which happened to be the closest to the living room. All of them straining their ears near the door to hear what was happening.

"You left without telling me! God damn it Clint, I'm supposed to be your partner, your supposed to tell me these things! Or does it not matter anymore?"

"Nat let me explain," He said quietly, holding his hands out.

Natasha folded her arms across her chest, shooting daggers at her supposedly called partner.

"You better have a damn good reason Barton. Why did you keep this from me?"

Clint took a big breath.

"I didn't tell you because Fury asked me to go on a private mission. I wanted to tell you, trust me Tasha, I did," He paused, looking for any sign of emotion for Natasha, who just still looked mad at him.

"But this mission concerned _you." _Now, that changed her demeanour. Her lips parted in surprise, and her arms slowly unfolded.

"What?"

Clint took another big breath, and slowly reached a hand out for her. She didn't take it at first, so he improvised by simply placing his hand on her arm, looking at her sincerely.

"Tasha, they received word that someone was tracking you. It seemed that Loki had an agent still under his control so when Fury told me and asked me to sort it, I didn't hesitate. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded, and slowly he rubbed his hand down his arm to connect her hand.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you, I took the mission to protect you." He smiled slightly as he caught the end of a mutter from Natasha, who was still pretty pissed.

"I don't need protecting," She muttered angrily, as a chuckle escaped from Clint.

"Tash, everyone needs someone to help protect them," a small smile was teasing his lips, and Natasha found herself wilting under his gaze.

"You still could have told me. Do you have any idea how I felt? I thought you'd been killed!" She yelled the last part, breathing heavily as Clint hung his head in shame.

"I know, and I'm sorry Nat. I should have told you, but Fury was hell bent against it. You may think you don't need protecting, but I wanted to protect you."

And yet again, she understood. She eventually gave in, as she found she couldn't keep mad at him for long. Her feelings began to creep up again, the butterflies in his stomach returning as the anger she had slipping away. She soon found his arms wrapping around her, and her arms wound around his neck. She sighed as they embraced tightly, secretly loving the feel of his muscular chest against her once more, her face buried in his shoulder.

"I'm still mad at you," She muttered under the breath, and she could feel him grin against her shoulder. She smiled as he pulled away and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I missed you too babe," he chuckled as she swatted her hand on his arm and rolled her eyes.

"Babe? Really Clint?" His answer was to only shrug his shoulders and laugh at her bemused expression.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the team were still huddled up in Steve's room, attempting to listen to the conversation going between the two agents and then were now trying to entertain themselves. Suddenly a thought popped into Tony's head.

"Hey Pep," He said, turning to his red-headed girlfriend who was perched on the bed beside him, "Have you seen the episode of _Friends_ were Ross & Rachel break up?"

He was greeted extremely confused looks from the rest of the team – Pepper thinking what on earth that had to do with this, Thor and Steve not having a clue what this was and Bruce just looked mildly amused.

"Yes…"

"Doesn't this situation just reminded you of it? When the rest of the gang are in Monica's room waiting for the argument to finish?" He sounded like a child on Christmas, acting extremely excited; Pepper could roll her eyes at her childish boyfriend.

About an hour or so later, the rest of the team decided it was safe to retreat out of the bedroom. Tiptoeing into the living room, they were stunned to find the two agents asleep on the sofa. They were even more stunned to find Natasha's head against Clint's chest, and his arm wrapped around her, both of them sound asleep. Tony quickly led Pepper and the rest down to the training area, making sure the door was completely shut before shouting out.

"I told you!" He grinned as a rather irritable Steve handed over a $10 bill.


	3. Chapter 3

_A:N- here's another one for you guys - hope you enjoy it! It's a bit of a silly one this one-shot, and it involves pretty much everyone. Another big thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favourited, subscribed etc! Enjoy this one!_

Nothing was particularly settled between Clint and Natasha – they didn't say they were 'together' as in relationship together but there was of course something. But a certain Mr Tony Stark wanted proof.

Ever since kicking Loki's ass and the weeks the team had spent together in what was now called the Avengers Tower, he could see the pair had grown closer together. He would often catch Hawkeye throwing a casual arm around Black Widow whilst they'd been sitting together watching television or simply chatting. He would catch the two small smiles they would share when they thought no-one else would be watching, the slight touches of their hands together. Tony would never admit it of course out loud to anyone – okay maybe to Pepper – but he was secretly a romantic at heart.

But he wanted solid proof that the two of them had something going on, something more than partners. And Tony Stark being Tony Stark, he'd roped the others into his scheme.

"We need to prove that Hawkeye and Black Widow are getting it on," he suddenly announced to the group when the two assassins in question were hidden away somewhere. Bruce merely clasped his hand over his face and shook his head, whilst Thor looked incredibly confused.

"You mean that the hawk of the eye and the widow of black are interested in one another?" He asked in his booming voice, having to be hushed quickly by a wide-eyed Tony.

"Shhh! Can it Blondie," He uttered, quickly glancing stealthy down the corridor to see if the people in question had heard, "And yes, that is what I am saying."

Steve decided to butt in at this point, looking also fairly confused.

"But why?"

Tony proceeded to roll his eyes, looking at his fellow team-mates as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Because _haven't you guys noticed how they are always sneaking off, alone may I add? They always smile at one another, they act like they are a couple yet they deny it!" He said, throwing his arms out for dramatic effect. He was still met with confused looks.

"Oh c'mon! It's obvious isn't it?"

Bruce merely coughed, not wanting to get involved with such a scheme, whilst Steve tried to gain authority.

"It's none of our business Stark – it's between the both of them. Leave them to it."

Tony now straightened up, looking Steve squarely in the eye.

"I'm afraid it is _Captain, _because if they are getting down and doing the dirty in my house, I want to know about it!"

"What is this business that you people speak about?" He boomed out, again causing hushing from Stark.

"I said keep your voice down! And it means two people having sex – if that's what it's called where your people come from."

Thor still looked as if Tony was speaking a different language.

"Oh for crying out loud…"

"It means two people together with the passion of love, Thor," a woman voice piped up and all four men whipped around, expecting Natasha to be standing there holding a knife. Thank goodness it was only Pepper holding paperwork. Thor smiled gratefully at Pepper, as the other men visibly relaxed as Tony's face lit up.

"Thank you fair maiden. I am most obliged," Thor stated as he lent forward to kiss Pepper's hand – only to get a very annoyed looking Tony.

"What are you guys talking about anyway?" Pepper asked innocently, looking to Steve for answers.

"Well Stark here seems to think there is something going on between Clint and Natasha," He smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders slightly as Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Ah so your suddenly a detective now Mr Stark?" She uttered under her breath to Tony, who smirked in response.

"Just call me Sherlock Miss Potts." The two giggled slightly, before she announced to the group her intentions.

"I'm going to head off and do this pile of paperwork – Tony, behave. Though I think I heard bickering coming from Clint's room just now…" and she departed, kissing Tony swiftly on the cheek. A grin had now spread across his face, as he followed his girlfriend's swaying hips of the room before turning to his team-mates.

A little while later, the four men were stationed outside Natasha's room, where they could hear slight bickering and the odd occasional slap of skin. Tony had somehow managed to put his ear right up against the door without making any noise and for once, Thor was quiet. They listened closely, as Tony could make out occasional shouting, swearing and… gun fire? Pulling away, he looked confused at the others, who looked just as confused as him. Opening the door slowly, his jaw dropped at the sight.

"That was unfair Clint! You can't sit there and sniper me everytime!"

"Says you! It's unfair for you to just keep using your knife everytime!" They shouted at each other, before they turned their heads to find a stunned looking Tony Stark standing in the doorway, followed by the silent trio of their other team-mates. Awkward silence filled the room, as Clint coughed.

"Yes?"

Tony was speechless.

"You two… Your playing… COD?" He managed to stammer out, as the two assassins began to look slightly amused.

"Yes we're playing Call of Duty. Problem?" Natasha asked, smirking as Steve now piped up nervously.

"No! But erm… what is Call of Duty?"

Natasha had to fight back a laugh, before explaining the concept of Call of Duty to him and to Thor as well, who seemly fascinated the glowing logo on the Xbox controller and even the whole concept of a device called a games console.

"Do you guys want a game? I should warn you though… I'll kick your ass," Clint smirked as he felt Natasha bump into him slightly, also smirking.

"Excuse me, but who just got a 5 kill streak Hawk boy?" They continued to bicker away as Thor took one of the spare controllers, and the other was offered to Stark.

"Stark? Want a game?" Natasha couldn't help but slightly giggle as the billionaire for once was speechless, as he narrowed his eyes at the "we-told-you-so" looks Steve and Bruce were currently giving him. He took the controller, and settled down next to the others.

"Fine. But I do have a tendency to get tactical nukes pretty easily…"

Two and a half hours and three Xbox controllers later – Thor had smashed them, declaring they weren't working after he failed to kill anyone – it was fair to say Natasha was a dark horse at this, easily beating the field. As the rest of the team filed out of the room, bickering to themselves, it was just her and Clint again. The two of them met each other's gaze and burst out laughing.

"Good thing we decided to play COD at that moment," He smirked to her, wrapping his arms around her slim wrist and drawing her close to him. She smirked back, running her fingers up his perfect arms.

"And definitely not the other thing. Did you see the look on Stark's face? Incredible," the two of them giggled, their foreheads touching as he placed a delicate kiss on her nose, making her blush slightly. He thought it was utterly adorable, saying the infamous Black Widow _blush._

"Well how do you say we carry on our game?" He said, looking into her eyes, a small smile playing on his face. She let forward and kissed him on the lips, savouring the sweetness she always tasted when it came to kissing Clint. She pulled back after a while, turning to sit in his lap as she grabbed the controller.

"You're going down Hawkeye," She giggled as he placed a kiss on the crook of her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

_A:N- Wow. I'm simply overwhelmed by all of the great response I've had to this fic - seriously thank you everyone from the bottom of my heart! I'm thrilled that this is being enjoyed. Here's another one-shot for you; it's a little angsty compared to the last chapter but enjoy!_

* * *

He stood motionless outside the hospital room, looking through the window where a figure lay silently on the bed, surrounded by machines. Around the bed, an agitated billionaire called Tony Stark sat there, holding onto Pepper's hand, stroking it with sincere affection. Clint watched as he could see Stark talking away to his girlfriend, leaning forward occasionally to place a delicate kiss on her hand. Pepper should have never been there in the first place, Clint thought to himself bitterly. The Helicarrier had come under attack from an Alien source – the whole battle had been a blur to Clint – and Pepper had been staying at the headquarters with Stark. Next thing the team knew, she'd been knocked unconscious and broken her ankle in the process. No one had even seen Tony so quiet and upset as he guarded over Pepper.

Clint silently watched the scene, a sick feeling of his own in his stomach. He couldn't help but worry about Natasha, who had gotten a little beat up during the ensuing battle. He barely remembers the battle itself because the entire time, he'd found himself worrying about her. He knows he shouldn't; they were trained for this. They were trained to be master assassins, to expect to come out on top whether a situation like that came around. He knew Natasha was easily the best fighter he'd ever come across and even he struggled to beat her in hand to hand combat – yet he worried. He always worried about her, but now, he was more than ever before.

They were pretty much together now – still not confirming it but he knew deep down, they both thought of each other more than just partners. And this was easily the reason why he worried more. He worried that every time they went on a mission, he could come back with no Tasha, no partner, no best friend, no lover. And it scared the living shit out of him. Was it love? To him, it was more than that; it was a feeling he'd never feel for anyone else but her as long as he lived. He knows that she thinks of love as a thing for children, something she doesn't believe in, but he hopes one day, she realises what it is love that they have. To him, love is something when two people understand each other so well without knowing that much. That it's something when he cannot picture or remember life before he met her. That one day, maybe, they could have a family, marry and all that jazz. He knows partners don't feel this – to him, this is the real deal.

And today, he was petrified that he'd lose her. Hawkeye was never really scared of anything but for the first time he was, because he didn't want to lose her. Ever.

He sighed heavily, rubbing a hand wearily over the bridge of his nose, as if it'll take away all of the thoughts he held in his mind. The only thing that would help was her, and he soon felt her presence, her hand gently resting on his shoulder, soothing him.

"Clint…" Her voice breathed next to him, her hand rubbing his shoulder gently, caressing it, "are you alright?"

He sighed again, shaking his head as he felt her squeeze his shoulder slightly.

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, her hand trailing down his arm to join with his. He briefly looked down at their interlaced hands, before returning his gaze back to Pepper. He sighed once more.

"I'm scared Nat. For the first time, I am scared." Another gentle squeeze on his hand, and her voice by his ear.

"Of what Clint?" She asked, her tone reassuring and the warmth of her hand in his comforting.

"That one day, it could be you in there, surrounded by all those machines." He said, barely a whisper as he felt her head leaned on his shoulder, his grip tightening on her hand.

"Oh Clint, you know that's not going to happen."

He sighed again, now rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"But what if one day it does? Tash… I'm so scared that one day I'll lose you." He said so sincere that as he looked up to meet her gaze, he nearly melted there and then. She raised her another hand to hold against his cheek, their eyes connecting.

"That's not going to happen" She said firmly, but reassuringly, holding his gaze. "And you know why? Because I know you've got my back, so I know as long as I'm with you, I'll be okay." She smiled slightly, stroking his cheek as he moved to kiss her hand. God she was perfect to him.

"I always will do Tash. Y'know it's always going to be me and you?" He held her hand by his lips, brushing them ever so slightly, before looking into her eyes once more.

"No matter what happens, I've decided that your stuck with me."

Natasha brought her hand down to his shoulder once more, gripping it tightly as his arm moved to snaked around behind her back, as he marvelled in her beauty. He embraced her tightly, his cheek against hers as he could feel her smile.

"Oh I think I can just about deal with that Hawkboy…" She teased, as he rolled his eyes, gripping and holding her tightly to him. And as they stood there, embracing in the middle of the hospital ward on the SHIELD base, he didn't care who saw them. He was just content in the fact he had her, and she had him, and that was not going to change anytime soon. In fact, in his mind, it wasn't going to change ever. Even though they may go back to acting like partners around SHIELD personal, and she may not be as comforting in public as now, he did not care. He knew that she'd always be there, and at this he allowed himself to smile more as he took her more firmly in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_A:N- Thank you very much everyone again for the positive feedback on this fic - it means so much! Here's a silly chapter for you all - hope you enjoy it! _

_Disclamier - I own nothing to do with the Avengers, or the song that is involved in this chapter..._

* * *

There was a reason why Clint shouldn't really drink – not just because of the horrible hangover he'd have to nurse the next day. He never would learn from the hangovers that drinking was not good. But it was also the fact that he had a decency to embarrass himself and reveal things he'd rather no-one else would know. And he never learnt.

It happened when Pepper had suggested that the girls had a 'girly night out', mainly to get to know one another. Clint had smirked as he could obviously see Natasha was uncomfortable with the idea though in the end, she had agreed to. So off she had gone with Pepper and Thor's other half Jane Forster, but not before rolling her eyes and stealing a glance at Clint.

And that's how he ended up sitting in the living room with the male Avengers, holding a drink of some Whiskey Stark had shipped in from somewhere. He didn't want to be there; he felt out of place surrounded by the team without Natasha by his side. With her, he felt like he belonged and comforted every time she would silently slip her petite hand into his, when she would share a small smile with him. Yet, he felt so out of place as he swirled the strong drink in his hand and knocked it back. He knew now he was purely drinking because she wasn't there.

Stark had insisted on the men of the house sharing a few drinks together, seeing as the women had decided to have their own night out. It had taken so talking to get Steve, Bruce and Thor involved, but now they sat there, drinking their drinks in silence. Bruce coughed, as Clint tapped his fingers anxiously on the table. God he wanted to be with Nat so much.

"So, Hawkboy," Clint's gaze rose to look at the self-confessed playboy, who was currently sitting back, "Are you and the Widow together or just doing the business?" He finished, his tone fairly casual, looking at Clint. Clint took the opportunity to fill his drink up again and knock it back, whilst Steve spoke up.

"Stark. We've been through this numerous times, it has nothing to do with you." Steve warned, as Clint moved to shoot a surprised look at the Cap.

"You guys seriously speak about me and Natasha that much?" He was only greeted by sheepish looks from his team-mates, as he sighed. "And he's right Stark, it's nothing to do with you."

Stark merely rolled his eyes.

"I'm only curious! And besides it is to do with me."

"Why?" Clint only asked back in exhaustion.

"Because you two are living in _my _house, and I have a right to know."

"Erm… no you don't."

"Yeeees, I do."

"No you don't."

They carried on bickering, as Thor began to chuckle.

"You people are all so petty on this planet!" Chuckling away, as Clint and Stark stopped their arguing and narrowed their eyes at Thor.

"I have every right to know!" Stark all but scream, throwing his arms about for dramatic effect, "I know about you and Jane!"

Thor smiled greatly at this.

"Ah yes, me and the fine maiden," a smitten look across his face, stunning all of the Avengers. Stark now turned to Steve and Bruce.

"You fellas have any special ladies?"

Both shook their heads, as Stark turned back onto Clint.

"So…?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as if expecting an answer. Clint sighed heavily, and he doesn't know whether it's because he's feeling his drink a little bit or because he'll be telling the truth, but he goes ahead and says it anyway.

"Okay you really want to know?" Stark nodded vigorously, and he found the others leaning in closer, waiting on his every word.

"I love her."

His words had Stark falling over his chair backwards, Steve spitting his drink out, Bruce openly gaping at him and Thor just looking pleased, who took the opportunity of the chaos to clap an oversized hand on his shoulder. Clint just felt embarrassed.

"So what you're saying…" Muttered a flustered looking Tony, who was scrambling up from his position on the floor, "you, a master assassin, loves another assassin?"

Clint could only nod, smiling slightly.

"Hawkeye loves Black Widow?" A grin now growing on both Tony and Clint's faces. The other members of the team were smiling now too. Tony suddenly stood up, running to the bar where he pulled out several more bottles of drink.

"I think this calls for more drinking!"

* * *

And that's how the girls were greeted with – music playing and rowdy cheers coming from the sitting room. However, Natasha was greeted with a more surprising look. The sounds of _'American Pie'_ filled her ears, and one single solitarily voice being cheered on by the looks. She could look on in amazement.

"_Well I know that you're in love with him, cause I saw you dancing in the gym. You both kicked off your shoes, and I did God's rhythm and blues!" _Her eyes widen as Clint threw his head back to sing another verse, standing on the bar, swaying and obviously drunk. She also couldn't help but wonder that he had a damn good voice.

"_I was a lonely teenage brock of luck, with a great carnation and a pick-up truck. But I knew that I was out of luck, the day… the music died."_

He finished the verse to cheers from the rest of the team, who went to join with the chorus – though they soon trailed off as they spotted the woman walk through into the living room, eyes widening. Clint jumped quickly off the bar, trying to act sober and straighten up. The woman could only look on in amusement as they took in the sight of the empty bottles and sheepish looks on the men. Natasha slowly walked towards Clint, one eyebrow raised as Clint looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights. He was expecting a tirade of her asking why he was acting like a drunken idiot – only for her to hold out her hand.

"I believe you were in the middle of a song?" She asked, smirking as Clint smirked back at her, taking her hand.

"J! Play the track!" yelled Stark, as the song filled the room again and the woman joined the men in singing their hearts out.

Much later, into the early hours of the morning and after many more hours of singing, Clint and Natasha had stumbled into his room, both giggling as Natasha held up a particularly unconscious Clint. After both changing into their nightwear, they slipped into his bed, the cool covers covering them as he pulled her close and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"I have to admit Clint," Natasha smirked as she traced his arms with her fingers, "I didn't know you could sing. You kept that pretty quiet." She could feel him slowly smile, his breath getting slower.

"Well there are many talents I have Nat," sleep evident in his voice, "would you like me to show you one now?" He slurred slightly, nuzzling more into her neck. She simply giggled, rubbing her hand along his arm.

"Not tonight. You need sleep Hawk." She was greeted with a mumble and grunt from the man next to her.

"Mmm sleep…sounds good…" he trailed off, shutting his eyes as Natasha turned and placed a kiss on his forehead. And what he said next, she wasn't sure at first but then she knew what he'd said perfectly.

"Love you." And what that, he fell asleep peacefully, his arm tightening around her waist. She could only look at him in wonder – she knows he'll probably forget it in the morning, but for now, it makes her smile. She falls asleep herself, snuggling against his chest and feeling perfectly happy and content.

* * *

_A:N- Hope you liked Clint singing! I got inspiration for this from Jeremy Renner singing the same song in 'Love Comes To The Executioner' - take a look on YouTube people, it'll have you fangirling..._


	6. Chapter 6

_A:N- Apologies for not uploading this chapter sooner - this is more of a serious chapter compared to the last one. I hope you've all checked out the video of Jeremy Renner singing on YouTube... ah it's amazing. Thank you once again to everyone who has reviewed, subscribed, favourited etc - it really has surprised and overwhelmed me how many of you are enjoying this story! Thank you!_

* * *

She was pissed off. Extremely pissed off.

The whole team had eventually found out about her and Clint and the fact they were 'together', much to the delight of the team – particularly Tony who ended up running around the Tower whilst yelling "Told you so!" at the top of his voice. It had also been a relief for her and Clint too; to them, it meant no more sneaking around and be secretive about it all. It meant he could actually kiss her on the cheek good morning when the team would have breakfast, or when they were all watching a film, she could tuck into his side without any weird looks from the others. It felt good, much to Natasha's surprise.

However when the team were at a meeting at SHEILD Headquarters, Thor – with his big booming voice that got on Natasha's nerves – had accidently let it slip that Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff were romantically involved. Fury frowned upon this; relationships between partners weren't unheard of, but not convenient at SHIELD, and Fury had immediately said to the pair of them that they would no longer be working together on missions.

Of course, this had infuriated Natasha. She openly shouted at Fury, his calm demeanour pissing her off even more as Clint added his input a number of times but it was no use – as of now, the Black Widow and Hawkeye were no longer partners. She left SHIELD in a rage, not speaking to anyone on the copper back, seething. As soon as they landed at the Avengers Tower, she marched off straight for the training area. Clint had tried to stop her, laying a hand on her arm but she simply shrugged him off, stating she needed to be alone. He didn't bother arguing, and now she was here, smashing the living daylights out of a punch bag.

She pounded the bag, throwing punch after punch as if she was attempting to beat the anger out of her. She could feel her hands getting sore, her arms tiring but she ignored it, hitting with such anger whilst replaying the conversation over in her head.

_How dare he do that! We're the best partnership SHIELD has,_ she thought to herself, gritting her teeth before throwing a few more punches at the bag. She was so focused in her attack, that she didn't hear footsteps behind her, until a voice spoke up.

"Y'know if you hit it too hard, you'll do what I do and knock it off the chain." She turned briefly to see Steve standing behind her, arms crossed her. She continued to punch at the bag, ignoring him before he spoke again, increasing the intensity of punches.

"Woah the punch bag's not the one in the wrong." That got her attention. She snapped round, glaring at him.

"I told you Captain, I want to be alone. What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her.

"I came to talk to you about it." She scoffed slightly, returning to throw another punch at the bag.

"So Clint sent you here to talk to me?" Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the shake of Steve's head.

"No, I just came to see if you were okay, which I can see is not the case." She ignored that, focusing again on the punch bag.

"I'm okay Captain, thank you. Now please may you leave me alone?" She heard a small chuckle from Steve.

"No you're annoyed, it's clear to anyone." She continued to throw punches at the bag, as she didn't bother denying she was pissed off.

"You care about him, don't you?" She heard Steve softly ask, and she felt her hands fall limply from the punch bag, leaning against it. Yes she did care about Clint – a lot. God damn it, she had never cared about someone so much before in her life, she had been trained not to. Yet, he had broken down those defences and placed himself firmly in her heart. She had never admitted it out loud – she was a spy, she had been trained not to – yet she couldn't help herself. She wanted to admit it out loud.

"Yes I do," she said softly, still looking at the punch bag, "He saved me, I owe him. He's my partner." She could feel Steve's gaze bore into her, as she felt so many emotions within her.

"Ah I think it's more than that. You wouldn't have gotten so annoyed with Fury if it wasn't." And it was so true – it was more to Natasha than Clint just being her partner. She had grown to trust him, understand him and care deeply about him. She doesn't know how she's managed to get by without his care and trust before, without knowing he'd always be there at the end of the day.

"Maybe," she answered, "but just because we are… together… doesn't mean he can just do that. God damn it!" She threw another punch at the bag, now turning to face Steve, "we're the best partnership in SHIELD!" Steve only nodded.

"Fury is only trying to protect both of you. Deep down, you know that."

"We don't need protecting. We're spies, we learn to protect ourselves."

"Like you want to protect Clint. That's why your so annoyed, because if you're not together on a mission, you can't protect him." There. He'd got it in one – that was exactly how Natasha felt. She wanted to protect Clint, owe him for all of the times he had protected her. But it was also the fact, she doesn't know what she'd do if one day, she'd never see him again. She knows for certain, she'd be damaged beyond repair, because that's what Clint has done to her; he's made her feel human again.

"Yes I do. He's helped me, and I want to help him. It's what partners do." She said, turning to face Steve who looked sympathetic.

"He cares a lot about you too, everyone can see it. Is it love Natasha?"

"Love is for children." She replied almost instantly but even as she said it, she wasn't sure anymore – was it? What was it that made her feel like she did about him? Was it love? She doesn't know but one thing she does; it feels so _wonderful._

"Everyone is a child at heart – it's just whether you show it or not," Steve answered with a smirk, and he turned to walk away, heading to the exit – his work there done. She stood there, chewing over his words, before calling after him.

"Cap?" Steve turned, hands in his pockets.

"Thanks," she smiled slightly, seeing Steve nod before turning back to her punch bag. Maybe it was love, who knows but she knows she'd been damned if she ever let anything happened to Clint Barton. She continued to punch away, feeling slightly happier than before as the man who quite literally taken over her emotions entered the training area. She saw Clint smile slightly at her, holding his hands up to show boxing pads on both of them.

"If it helps, you can accidently but on purpose miss my hands and hit my face. Only if it helps though." And she smiled, because she knew that it was always going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

_A:N- Many thanks again for all of the feedback - it really means so much! I'm really enjoying writing this fic, so I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying it too! This chapter is mainly full of fluff and sillyness (yay!)- enjoy!_

* * *

It had been a usual day off – no missions to speak of. And Clint was bored. He wanted to be out doing something, even if it was killing people; he was one of those people who just had to be doing something instead of sitting around all day doing absolutely nothing. He was itching go out and shoot some arrows with his bow, but he found that he couldn't move much due to a red-headed lady currently snoozing on his chest.

He smiled to himself as he watched her peacefully sleep, reaching out to tangle her beautiful locks in his fingers. She looked beautiful as she slept, but to him she was always beautiful. His fingers travel down to trace her perfectly curved cheek, feeling her stir slightly under his touch to only snuggle further in his chest, tightening her grip around his waist. He grinned, pressing a soft kiss to her hair, breathing in her scent. He could stay here all day, just staring at her whilst she was in her arms. Sadly, as he was that kind of person, he had to do something. He slowly shifted, gently prodding Natasha and he was greeted with a series of grunts and muffled words.

"No Clint…too early." He just about made out as she moved to snuggle up to him again. He chuckled, prodding her again in the stomach.

"But Tasha," he whined, pouting slightly as she opened a sleepy eye to narrow at him. He grinned, leaning forward to kiss her gently on the forehead.

"Morning sleepyhead." A scowl and a pillow was what he was rewarded with, dodging it easily as she attempted tuck herself under the covers.

"I want to sleep Clint," she mumbled but then she was all of a sudden attacked by his hands at her sides, tickling her. She was soon kicking and screeching as Clint mercilessly continued his tickle attack, laughing as she tried to squirm her way out of it.

"Okay okay! I'm awake, I'm awake," she said, putting her hands up in mock surrender. He simply laughed at her, and leant forward to place a kiss on her lips, lingering there longer than he perhaps should have done.

"Sorry babe," he grinned as another scowl was thrown his way, knowing she hated being called 'babe', "I'm so bored."

"And what do you want me to do about?" She sat up, hands on hips, trying to stay serious but finding she couldn't.

_God she's amazing, _Clint thought to himself, as he moved forward to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I know just what to do," Clint replied, a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye.

* * *

Half an hour later, Tony was walking into the living area to shouts. He simply rolled his eyes as he saw the two assassins of the team battling over a game of Table Football – both furiously swiping away at the handles in an attempt to score. He was soon greeted with a roar of delight as Clint scored.

"Game, set and match! What do you have to say about that, hot sauce?" He grinned, as Natasha glared back at him, her eyes narrowing in challenge.

"Best of three Hawkboy?"

"You're on!" And off they went again, battling away until once again, Clint was victorious. He gloated by striking the thunder bolt pose, in a mock of Usain Bolt, which only caused Natasha to roll her eyes in digust. He was grinning, proud of himself for beating his girlfriend at Table Football, until a certain Mr Stark spoke up.

"I bet I could beat you birdman," Tony said, amusement in his voice as he challenged Clint. Natasha and Pepper only watched as the two men stared each other down, before Clint relented.

"You're on Stark."

An hour later, the whole team was gathered around the football table, cheering on Clint and Tony, who furiously swiping away, trying to control the players. It was currently a draw – the next goal who decide who'd win. A roar rose up as Clint smashed in the winning goal, spinning around to high five Natasha and Steve who had been egging him on; opposite him, the playboy billionaire looked inconsolable. Clint held out a hand.

"Good game Stark. You're pretty good," he smiled as Tony shook his hand, still looking pretty dejected.

"You're not bad yourself bird brain," as Clint narrowed his eyes slightly before sharing a chuckle with the man. He then turned to Natasha, pulling her into a brief hug.

"Not bad huh?" He whispered to her, rubbing his hand on her back slightly. She shrugged, smiling up at him as he moved away.

"I bet I could still beat you…"

"Oh yeah whatever Tash." They both shared a look of amusement, before a booming voice interrupted.

"May I have a game on this football of the table?" Thor asked, a confused yet amused expression. The rest of the team looked on a little nervously, knowing full well what Thor was capable of but Tony then spoke, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"Sure Hammer, but I'll warn you – I'll kick your ass." And off they went, the others helping and cheering on Thor. They had almost finished their game when Thor had broken off one of the handles in frustration; leaving a very angry Tony. They were bickering when the familiar British accent of JARVIS was heard.

"Sir, Nick Fury is on the line for you. He says it is urgent." Tony sighed, before turning to the television screen, stopping his argument with Thor.

"Alright, patch him through J."

The image of Nick Fury appeared on the screen, as the rest of the team went to gather round.

"Avengers. I need you all to report to the Helicarrier immediately. I have a mission for you all." Everyone groaned and sighed, only to find Fury looking incredibly pissed.

"Alright fine. We're on our way," and the team dispersed off to suit up and get their suitable weapons – not before Tony had told Thor that he wasn't finished about the now broken football table.

Since the call, Clint and Natasha now acted like they were simply partners – when it came to work, they acted professional. Mainly because they both wanted to show to Fury they could still work together and be professional. Of course they worried about one another, but now it was time to work. They resumed their military persona, checking their weapons on the flight and barely speaking to one another, the amusement of earlier forgotten for now. The only evidence was Clint reaching over to interlace his fingers with hers, squeezing her hand in reassurance as she looked up at him, understanding. They shared a small smile, tightening their hold briefly before letting go. It hurt him to let go, but this was work.

When they stepped off the chopper onto the Helicarrier, they were now partners – serious and spies not to be reckoned with. But he knew as soon as they got back to the Tower, they'd go back to Clint and Natasha and be just like any other couple who were in love.


	8. Chapter 8

_A:N- Apologises for not uploading this sooner - I had a exam at university then was moving back home so been a busy few days! But here it is - chapter 8 of this fic. Once again, many thanks once again for all of the feedback to this - I seriously cannot say how much it means to see so many of you enjoy this! After this chapter, there will be two more chapters - enjoy this one!_

* * *

It should have been a simple mission – him simply going in, getting the information, taking out his target and coming back home. Yet he was, in a hospital bed motionless and she could only watch the gentle rise and fall of his chest. The Black Widow was terrified.

He had gone on a solo mission, and as much as she had wanted to go with him, Fury was still hell bent on not sending the pair of them on missions together. If Clint hadn't held her back and guided her out of the bridge, she would have given Fury a peace of mind. Yet she didn't, and she could let Clint go to Argentina, with a kiss firmed placed on her lips from him and his whisper as he held her close.

"I'll be coming back Nat." But none of them could have predicted what would actually happen.

She knew something had gone wrong when Stark had received an urgent call from Fury, taking it in his lab with Banner – Natasha could see the colour faded from both of the scientists faces, as she stormed into the lab and demanded to know what was going on. Both of them hesitated at first, before Bruce finally spoke up when she threatened to destroy whatever science project they were working on.

"Okay please don't freak out Natasha, I'm sure everything will be ok-"He was greeted by her slamming her hands down on the desk, startling both of them.

"Damnit, just tell me!" She all but shouted at the pair of them, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She thought about Clint, continuously praying in her head over and over again that it wasn't anything to do with him, that he was okay, that he was on his way back to the Tower now; but from the expressions on their faces, she knew it was anything but.

"Natasha… Clint's been injured quite badly."

She felt all of the air leave her lungs, as if someone had punched her in the stomach. She felt her knees buckle from underneath her, as she braced herself as the desk. She could feel Bruce and Tony attempting to hold her up by her arms, saying something but she couldn't make out what they were saying. It was incoherent to her, as her mind had suddenly processing anything. She barely recalls them leading her to the sofa in the living area, them telling Steve that Clint, _her _Clint had been injured. Her partner was injured, seriously by the snippets of conversation she was occasionally picking up between Tony and Steve and she felt sick.

"Natasha?" She was shaken out of her thoughts by Bruce placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, concern on his face, "he'll be okay. He's a fighter, he'll get through this," he said, squeezing her shoulder. She only nodded meekly in return, swallowing.

"I need to go to SHIELD," she became aware of how quiet her voice was, as Tony nodded.

"We'll take the copper straight away."

They hadn't been at SHIELD long when the medic Quinjet arrived back, carrying him. She watched as they rushed along the corridor towards the hospital bay, pushing him in a stretcher. She took in his closed eyes, his motionless body covered in blood around his stomach and on his hands, the deep cut on his forehead and the oxygen mask over his face. She began to gravitate towards him and the medics as they ran, her pace picking up before they disappeared behind a door and a doctor had appeared from nowhere to hold her back. She was screaming his name, punching anyone who came near her, begging to see him and to just be there for him, only stopping when she felt strong arms of Steve around her and leading her away.

"He's in the best care now Natasha, there's nothing you can do right now." She tried to resist but she gave up and resorted to pacing up and down the corridor outside the theatre. It seemed like years before the surgeon came out, explaining to her and the team Clint's injuries.

"He's extremely lucky. He was shot in his stomach but luckily, he was brought here quick enough to stop the internal bleeding and we were able to take the bullet out. He'll have to be careful and he's still sedated at the moment, but he will be okay." She felt relief, nothing but relief as she took in the doctor's words. She felt the other members of the team placed gentle hands on her back, as she knew how relieved they were all too. They were a family now.

"Can I see him?" She asked, as the doctor nodded and led her through to his room alone. And that's where she was now, sitting by his bedside, watching him.

It would have looked like he was sleeping peacefully, if it was for the bandage she could make out on his stomach, and the stitched up cut on his head. His IV monitor beeped continuously, comforting her that he was still there. She worried about him – yes the Black Widow for once was terrified. One time, Clint had said he was terrified that one day, she'd be here, machines around her yet it was him. And she knew exactly what he had meant – she was terrified that he wouldn't come back. Even though the doctor's words were echoing around her head, she couldn't help but break down inside at the sight of him. For once, she was fed up of concealing her emotions.

"Damnit Clint," She whispered, slowly reaching forward to clasp his hand. She noted how it was warm, how it comforted her. She knew that she would have missed this. So so much.

"Why did you have to get yourself like this?" She chuckled slightly, before moving slightly more forward, "You worried me, and you know I don't worry much." She rubbed her thumb gently over his knuckles, tracing over the angry red cuts there.

"I really don't know what I'd do without you Clint. Your my constant," She swallowed, her voice barely a whisper, "and I know I said love is for children, but just maybe I am still a child." She stared in awe at him, shocked by herself blurting out those words but she wasn't going to deny it now – she was completely in love with him. Love was something that they weren't meant to have, emotions was something away from her at a young age but Clint had brought it all back to her. She was afraid of it, of the emotion she now had but right now, she could only focus on the man lying in front of her.

"You better wake up soon Barton," she muttered as she slowly moved to rest her hand on the bed next to them, keeping a firm yet gentle grip on his hand.

And when she woke up the next morning, she was greeted with his stormy grey eyes gazing at her with such adoration, her hand still in his. She felt him squeeze it gently, before he uttered the most beautiful words she would here.

"I am still a child too."


	9. Chapter 9

_A:N- Here is the second to last chapter guys! Thank you once again for all for the great feedback - in return, the final two chapters are full of lots and lots of fluff! And I mean it - lots and LOTS of fluffy like goodness. Hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

The wedding of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts had been beautiful – extravagant but very touching. The newly wed Mr and Mrs Stark were currently on the dance floor, dancing away and Clint could smile at the scene. The other members of the team were also watching, beaming smiles and he felt the presence of Natasha next to him. He turned to look down at her, smiling softly as he took in her radiant beauty. Pepper had requested her and Jane as bridesmaids, and she looked stunning to Clint – she knew that she didn't like the soppiness he comes up with, but he knew how lucky he was to have her. He bumped his shoulder against her softly, receiving narrowed eyes in return which was soon replaced with a smile.

"Wanna go somewhere quiet for a bit?" He whispered close to her ear, knowing that the guests wouldn't miss them for long. She smiled gratefully in return, looping her arm through his as he lead them up to the rooftop of the Avengers Tower. They took in the warm, summer breeze, looking out on the lights of the city whilst the sunset. To him, it was romantic but to her, it was simply a beautiful landscape. They stood there together in companionable silence, just enjoying being alone together, and Clint treasured this time they had together. It had been six months since he'd been shot – it had been a slow recovery, both SHIELD and Natasha not wanting him to return to action too soon but he had healed well. He still had the scars but they didn't matter; the only thing that mattered to him was the words Natasha said to him when he was out. He could still hear her, the faint words that he thought she'd never say out loud and it had warmed him, comforted him that she had finally said it. He made himself mentally promise not to ever let Natasha Romanoff go, that he always wanted to wake up to see her holding his hand and her bright red hair tickling his chest as she lay on it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Natasha squeezing his forearm slightly, as he turned to smile down at her.

"What you thinking about Hawkboy?" She asked, teasing him slightly as he leaned forward to place a delicate kiss on her temple.

"I was thinking… that going against Fury's orders and not killing you all that time ago was the best decision I ever made."

She looked at him, not showing any emotion apart leaning her head against his arm as he kissed the top of her head.

"And that you know I never want to let you go right?"

She raised an eyebrow up at him, smirking slightly.

"Has this wedding made you soft Clint?" She teased, as he smiled at her.

"I guess it has," He grinned now, turning to face her fully, taking her petite hand in his.

"And I want this with you Nat. All of it," He grinned as she began to look a little confused.

"Clint… are you proposing?" She asked, as Clint felt suddenly all nervous and widened his eyes, hastily back-tracking on what he said.

"No no, I'm not!" He said, laughing slightly before taking a deep breath, rubbing his thumb over her hand in affection; the hands that were so ruthless at work but when it was just them two, they were so petite to him.

"But what I am saying, is that one day, I want this with you. A future." He felt Natasha lean closer to him, whispering slightly as he continued to lovingly stroke his thumb over her knuckles.

"And what do you want our future to be like? What do you think will happen?"

He grinned.

"Okay, well when I first propose to you, you'll say no. Not because you don't want to because we both know that you do," He paused, grinning at her shooting him a stern look, "No, it'll be because you know Fury would be pissed. But then next time I ask you, you'd say yes. I know you wouldn't want it to be romantic, so I would probably ask when we're just sitting on the couch but to me and to you, that would be perfect."

He watched as she nodded slowly at him, a small smirk growing on her face as he felt a small smile on his face as well.

"It'll be a quiet wedding, even though Stark will have pestered to hold a massive wedding and he only stops when you threatened to hijack into JARVIS," they chuckled slightly at this because it's exactly what Tony would be like.

"It'll be small, just the team and the people we know best at SHIELD. But you'll look beautiful and it'd be amazing because well… you'd be becoming my wife." He scrunched up his nose slightly, "that sounded cheesy didn't it?"

"Yep," replied Natasha, both of them laughing, "But please continue."

He smiled, taking her hand more firmly in his grip.

"We'd get our own place, a little apartment here in New York. It wouldn't have many possessions but we wouldn't care, just as long as we had suitable coffee making facilities. We would still work for SHIELD but on our days off, I would take you to NFL games, to parks for walks, train together even more." He paused, not sure whether to say the next part but then he thought – hell, why not?

"Then we'd have a son – we'll be petrified at first as we're assassins and you'll shout at me a _lot _whilst you're in labour but then we will kick ourselves at worrying, because he's beautiful." He thought he could see tears forming in her eyes, but he knew she would pass it off as the light.

"What would we call him?" She asked quietly, squeezing his hand in reassurance. He thought about it, before smiling and meeting her gaze once more. He moved his hand to trace patterns on her hip, holding her gently in his arms.

"Alex. He would be the perfect combination of us. Tony will insist on building him a mini Iron Man suit but I will give him a bow and arrow as soon as he's old enough," He laughed at the amused expression on her face, "And the rest of the team will spoil him rotten, he'll call Steve and Tony his uncles and he'll constantly annoy Fury as we trained him to do so." Both of them giggled at the thought of a young boy annoying Nick Fury. He leant his forehead against hers, his grip firmly around her waist whilst her hands were resting on his arms.

"How does that sound?"

She paused, and he wondered whether he had said the right things. Then she moved to meet her lips with his, firmly as the grip on one another tightened. He felt delirious as they kissed; holding each other as he felt that he knew he'd never feel so much for anyone else ever again, expect her. It was her and it always was going to be, nothing would change that. As they broke apart, gazing at one another, she gently whispered to him, brushing her lips against his ear.

"I think that sounds just about right Hawkboy." And he grinned as he moved to kiss her again, as he knows that once and for all, he has broken the Black Widow's barrier of emotion, and it feels amazing.


	10. Chapter 10

_A:N- Well here it is everyone - the final chapter of this story! I just want to take this note to thank everyone so so SO much for reviewing, favouriting, subscribing and all that jazz with this fanfic. It was amazing to see how many of you were enjoying this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It's been one of my favourite fic's to write so far, and that has been mainly down to you guys! So give yourselves a round of applause and a pat on the back - your all awesome!_

_This final chapter is incredibly fluffy and I hope a fitting end to this fic. Again, many thanks to everyone who has read this! I am looking to write more fics to do with the Avengers/Clint & Natasha/Tony & Pepper in the near future so please, keep a look out of them! _

_But until then, thank you all very much again and enjoy! :)_

* * *

_6 years later_

Clint laughed as he chased his four year old son around the house, laughing as the high pitched giggles reached him. He stealthily dropped behind the sofa, grinning as he crept up behind the giggling boy, grabbing him and spinning him around.

"Gotcha!" He said, as he spun the two of them around, the little boy laughing hysterically in his arms as he clutched onto his arms in support. He could sense Natasha in the room, watching them as he continued to spin them around.

"Clint stop that, you'll make him sick!" She said, trying to act stern but she couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice at seeing them both acting as they did, at seeing Clint acting so much like a child.

"C'mon Nat," Clint stopped spinning, turning to face her standing in the doorway, "He's okay aren't you buddy?" He smiled down at his son, who grinned a toothy grin back at him and tried to get back his little bow and arrow.

"Yeah Daddy, it fun!" He giggled again, as Clint set him down and made his way over to Natasha, fondly watching the little boy take aim with his bow and arrow towards a stack of cuddly toys. He leant forward and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, feeling her lean into his embrace as they watched their son.

"Mommy?"

Natasha smiled, the use of the word 'mommy' still making her smile to this day. She sometimes couldn't quite believe that the little boy standing in front of her, smiling whilst clutching that ridiculous bow and arrow was _her_ son. _Their _son. Alex was a Daddy's boy, that much was true, but she didn't mind - as long as he lived, she would love her little Alex more than anything in the world.

"Yes honey?"

"Can Daddy play shooting with me now with his grown up toys?" She smiled, bending down to his small height, Clint's hand resting lightly on her back.

"Alex sweetie, Daddy can play with you tomorrow, it's your bedtime," She said, almost laughing at the pout Alex made – she was pretty sure he had learnt that from Uncle Tony.

"Mommy! I wanna play," He whined slightly, relenting when Clint knelt down beside Natasha.

"We can play tomorrow kiddo. Mommy's right, it's time for your bedtime," He said, smiling as Alex nodded slightly and mumbled what sounded like "'kay." He scooped him up, suggesting to Natasha that he would put Alex to bed, which was met with a grateful smile from his wife.

"Night sweetheart."

"Good night Mommy," Alex said quietly, yawning slightly as he rested his head on Clint's shoulder as Natasha placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, smiling as Alex threw his arms briefly around her neck before Clint carried the tiring child off to his room.

Within a few minutes, Alex was being placed into his bed, clad in his Captain American nightwear (courtesy of Uncle Steve himself) and was snuggling up with his plush Iron Man toy. Clint would often roll his eyes at how spoilt Alex was by the rest of the team but he was also glad – it really did feel like these superheroes were Alex's family. Even Fury was like a grandfather to him, going as far as allowing Alex onto the Helicarrier; he did draw the line when Alex began clambering up his eye and began pinging his eye patch elastic. The very thought of a disgruntled Fury holding a giggling Alex at bay still made Clint and Natasha laugh to this day.

"Daddy?" Alex mumbled, fidgeting slightly as his little eyes began to droop. Clint sat down on the edge of his bed, smiling down at his son.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Can you tell me a story pwease?" Clint smiled as he scooted closer to his son, tucking him under his arm as he felt Alex lean into his stomach.

"Sure," He racked his brains to tell a story before finding one. Grinning to himself, he began.

"Once upon a time, a long time ago, they were two people – a man and a woman. Both of them met one day, and they were spies," He paused, looking down at his son, who was dozing slightly, "do you know what a spy is Alex?"

"Um…" Alex paused, pouting as he thought, "is it…someone who don't use their real name?" He asked, looking hopefully up at Clint.

"Close enough," Clint smiled, hugging Alex closer to him, "Now they worked for different people and they were supposed to not like each other. One day, the man was sent to find this woman and hurt her…"

"Why would he hurt her?" Alex asked, looking up puzzled at his father who chuckled slightly at his son's confused expression.

"Because he was to told buddy. That is what a spy does."

"Oh…" Alex said, his eyes drooping a little bit more as Clint resumed the story.

"When the man found the woman, he didn't want to hurt her. She was very pretty and nice so he didn't hurt her. He ended up helping her from the baddies." He looked down at Alex again, who now had his thumb in his mouth with one of his petite hands wrapped around the Iron Man toy, staring up tiredly at him.

"So he asked her to come back with him and to his country. She did in the end, and they soon became really good friends," He watched as Alex fell slowly into a sleep, looking incredibly peaceful. Clint could only watch in awe of his son sleeping in his arms – Alex to him was the most precious thing in his life. He sometimes couldn't believe that this was his son sometimes, his own son.

"They ended up getting married and having a baby. And they all lived happily ever after." He finished softly, still holding Alex gently in his arms, just happy to sit there and watch him sleep. He don't know how long had passed before he decided to leave him to sleep, and after giving a gentle kiss to his forehead, he tiptoed out of the room.

He found Natasha sitting in their bed, curled up in the duvet watching television. Her expression instantly brightened as he walked into the room, smiling at him. He felt himself smiling back, quickly stripping down to his bedtime clothes before slipping into bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. He felt her snuggled into his side as he kissed the top of her head gently. He would always think back to before he met Natasha – having a family never occurred to him, being married and having a little boy. But she had changed all of that – meeting the Black Widow that night in Budapest had changed everything and perhaps that's what made him not kill her; perhaps he knew she would be a game changer in their future somehow.

"Alex get to sleep okay?" He heard her softly answer, drawing him away from his thoughts. He smiled down at her, rubbing his hand along her arm gently.

"Yeah he was out like a light. I told him a story again."

"Which one was that?" She said, looking up intently at him as he held their gaze. She always had a habitat of knocking him for six with her beauty – from the moment he had seen her, he had always thought how beautiful she was. How effortlessly beautiful.

"The story of how we met in Budapest."

Both of them grinned, chuckling a little as he moved to gently press his lips to hers, hugging her even closer to him. He laced their fingers together, loving the feel of their wedding bands pressing against one another's hands. It had been nearly five years ago since him and Natasha had finally wedded – it had been a small ceremony (despite what Tony had planned) but it had been just right for them. They had continued to work for SHIELD until Alex came around – now they were just consultants, not willing to undertake field work now they had a child. He knows that Natasha misses it at times and he does too; he does miss the adrenaline rush of a mission, continuously firing arrows into targets. But he just has to remember the elated feeling he had when he heard his son enter the world, a high pitched wail and he just remembers breaking down. Hawkeye **never **cries but he did then as he held his new born son for the very first time. He remembers thinking nothing would ever top this feeling, nothing could beat it.

Feeling himself dozing off, he looked down to see Natasha was nearly asleep herself and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist as he settled down next to her. She burrowed her face in his chest, smiling as he caught the end of a mumble from her before she fell asleep.

"I love you."

Grinning, he kissed her temple gently before closing his eyes to succumb to sleep but not before he mumbled sleepily back, subconsciously tightening his grip around her.

"I love you too honey."


End file.
